Tathan Aldric
}} |} Tathan Aldric is a New Republic Intelligence agent in the Rayzur's Edge Audio fan audio drama Second Strike, wherein he temporarily joins the New Republic Special Ops team Valkan's Rayzurs in a mission against the forces of Arilus Dehrahn. Biography Tathan Aldric was born on Coruscant to parents who were older than the standard couple. Donal and Jinza Aldric were stereotypical sweethearts since their years in school on Ferri'sol during Republic days, but they had been unable to have child. As a result, they moved to Coruscant, where a family friend had suggested they be seen by a doctor that had helped that friend have a child at the age of fifty. Thus it came to be that the sixty-year-old Jinza gave birth to Tathan Aldric. The family remained on Coruscant until Tathan was five years old before moving back to Ferri’sol to live on their family’s estate on the subcontinent of Dansom. Donal and Jinza were good parents, but certainly out of touch with the generation that Tathan had been born into. As a result, Tathan grew up as a loner, knowing his parents loved him, but never feeling quite the connection to them that other children his age had with their much younger parents. When he reached the age of legal responsibility, he took a job with an accounting firm in the Ferrisian capital city, Pri'gorod. Tathan was living in Pri’gorod when the Empire finally took over the planet, placing Arilus Dehrahn in his position as Moff. Seeing Imperial actions first-hand and having a rather boring day-to-day existence, Tathan was the perfect recruit for Alliance Intelligence when the Rebellion began gathering information on Ferri’sol. For Tathan, it was a chance to live the adventures he’d seen in holovids, rather than sitting behind a desk all day long. His data organization skills made him excellent at gathering information on the planet’s financial and organizational statistics, even if his lack of imagination left him a bit dense at times. As of the time of Valkan's Rayzurs' mission to Ferri’sol, Tathan Aldric had reached the rank of Major in New Republic Intelligence and was still Intel’s expert on the planet. Unfortunately, this meant that Aldric would not only be the one to brief Jaren Valkan on the basics of Ferri’sol but be required to join the Rayzurs on their mission in person. It was one of Aldric’s only on-planet missions in the 1.5 years after the Battle of Endor and his last before requesting a desk job. While on the mission, Aldric witnessed the deaths of Shista Ti'lana and Lolat Gastun, along with the presumed deaths of the entire Pri'gorod Resistance and two other Rayzurs, Lanas Zlauter and Jivs Korus, all before being captured by Dehrahn's forces. He is given partial credit for the end of Dehrahn’s reign, but, in actuality, he spent most of his time in Dehrahn’s citadel unconscious, knocked out and hidden away by Klo'pa'deen and Rayzur leader Jaren Valkan, who was interpreting their orders far too liberally for Aldric’s tastes. Sources *''Rayzur's Edge Audio Guidebook'' Appearances *''Second Strike, Act I: Descent'' *''Second Strike, Act II: All Fall Down'' Behind the Scenes * Tathan Aldric was created by Nathan P. Butler. Butler often refers to the primary characters of Second Strike as facets of his own personality given separate form and allowed to interact in a story. In this sense, Aldric is representative of the parts of Butler's personality that often make him the "odd man out" or a "stickler" for rules. * Tathan is played by Pete Sutton, who also plays the role of Swoopie 1. Interestingly, Sutton is one of the few voice actors from Second Strike who never continued on to do other Star Wars fan audio voice acting. * The name "Tathan Aldric" is derived from Butler's first name "Nathan" and "Albrecht" (one of the central characters of James O'Barr's The Crow, the film of which, incidentally, provided much of the music used in Second Strike's second and third acts. * The artwork depicting Tathan Aldric was created by Craig Moore as some of the project's first character sketches. External Links [http://www.starwarsfanworks.com/secondstrike.html Second Strike at Star Wars Fanworks] Category:Characters